


i'm mad for you, you're mad for me

by ImmortalRoot



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Physical Abuse, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, trigger warning: mention of rachel's past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: Her next target was Rachel Goldberg. Another assassin. She sips her wine carefully as she thinks of the fifty ways she could kill Ms. Goldberg. A smile forms on her lips when she decides on the most brutal option.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenyarosewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyarosewater/gifts).



Quinn sips her champagne as she watches her target intently from the balcony. She dons a strapless red dress that shows off her lower left leg.

She’s at a private party for a white male millionaire who’s 6’2”; that’s all the information they gave her. That’s more than she needs to know anyway.

She decides to approach him when she notices him yawning and looking around for someone to take his mind off of things.

“Hey, you wanna get out of here?”

Chet immediately turns around, as if he weren’t having a conversation with two other white rich men. He opens his mouth, unable to speak for several seconds.

“Wow. Hi. Have we met?”

“There’s a first time for everything,” she smiles at him.

Chet thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement. He whispers something in another man’s ear while staring eagerly at Quinn.

“Lead the way, baby,” Chet smiles at her as he grabs her waist.

Quinn thinks about dismembering his body after she kills him, or setting him on fire before that.

She leads him to the bathroom upstairs where she immediately locks the door behind them.

Chet raises his eyebrows excitedly. She takes long, slow, purposeful strides towards him with her stilettos ringing loudly against the stainless marble floor. He grins as he walks backwards into an empty bathroom stall. Quinn locks the stall shut.

“Sit,” she demands.

“Yes, ma’am,” Chet beams as he willingly sits on the toilet seat.

Quinn raises her left leg as her dress dangles. As soon as Chet looks over at her foot, she forces him to keep looking at her face with the sharp tip of her shoe. She presses her foot onto his shoulder and leans in teasingly for a few seconds to pull out her knife from the side of her left leg.

She pulls back before Chet can kiss her, moving her leg from his shoulder down to his waist. Then she climbs onto his legs and slits his throat immediately.

Chet starts choking, his hands trying to stop the blood from leaving his body. One of his hands instinctively tries to grab Quinn and knock her back, but she breaks his wrist instead.

She watches as he struggles for air, as if she were viewing a painting in a museum.

“Shhhhh, it’ll all be over soon,” Quinn smiles as blood spurts onto her face and dress.

After taking three big desperate gulps for air, Chet’s hands and head fall to the side. Watching the light leave his eyes washes over Quinn like peace.

She wipes her knife clean on his eight-hundred-dollar white shirt and slips it back into the side of her left leg.

She opens the door and washes her face at the bathroom sink, then sighs and smiles to herself. Just another Tuesday.

She takes one last look at her latest masterpiece before unlocking the bathroom door and leaving casually as if nothing happened.

She drives back to her penthouse where she steps out of her red dress and gets into the shower to wash the blood of a dead man off her skin.

As soon as she’s finished drying herself, she lights the fireplace in her bedroom and throws the dress into the fire. The sound of the crackles soothes her ears as she pours herself an expensive glass of wine before getting into bed.

Suddenly, her phone vibrates with a notification.

Her next target was Rachel Goldberg. Another assassin. She sips her wine carefully as she thinks of the fifty ways she could kill Ms. Goldberg. A smile forms on her lips when she decides on the most brutal option.

                                                                                                                 *

“Stop running so much, asshole!” Rachel shouts as she chases her target down the street and dodges as many objects as she can, as if she was going through an obstacle course.

She follows him through three alleyways and three flights of stairs before she stops for a second to catch her breath. She curses herself for not having had enough time to drink any coffee or alcohol before hunting down her latest target.

Her head is throbbing from the bruise he gave her after throwing an empty kettle at her impulsively.

I’m going to gut that asshole, she thinks to herself before she continues running up the steps after him.

Five minutes later, she reaches the rooftop where she finds her target trying to hide behind a trash can. She rolls her eyes and pulls out her gun. She walked towards him, kicking the trash can over. Her target immediately jumps up, tears filling his eyes.

“Please don’t kill me! I don’t know what this is about but I can wire you money. I have some wealthy relatives… somewhere.” Her target raises his hands in front of her.

“You don’t have anything that I want, asshole. Although, giving me this fucking bruise doesn’t exactly help you,” she sighs before shooting him twice in the stomach.

She watches as he falls backwards, with his arms trying to stop the blood gushing from his wound. She sits down on the trash can and counts the minutes until he’s dead, except three minutes later he’s still choking from his own blood.

“Dude, can’t you just die already?” Rachel stands up and shoots him four more times. He immediately stops moving.

She puts the gun back on her belt, puts her Ray Bans back on and walks down ten flights of stairs and two streets to where she parked her car.

She drives back to her apartment where she immediately collapses onto her bed. She wraps the duvet over herself without taking her shoes off.

I hate my fucking life, she thinks to herself.

As she starts falling asleep from complete exhaustion, her phone starts vibrating violently. She looks at the caller ID. It’s her mother; she reluctantly picks up.

“Rachel, your next target is Quinn King ; make this one quick,” her mother orders.

“Got it,” Rachel replies with as much energy as she can muster.

“Don’t mess this one up.”

“I said I got it, okay? And I want to be paid in cash this time. You still owe me payment for the last two kills,” Rachel retorts before hanging up.

She gets up, turns her laptop on and accesses the secret database where Quinn King’s file is located.

Fuck. She’s hot.

Rachel falls back into bed and covers her face with a pillow.

                                                                                                                 *

Quinn cleans her weapons while she looks at pictures of Rachel playing in a slideshow on the widescreen TV in her living room.

She takes a deep breath as she thinks about wrapping her long fingers around Rachel’s neck.

                                                                                                                 *

  
Rachel downs her second bottle of wine that day and spills some of it on the outfit that she’s been wearing for the past four days. She curses to herself, putting the bottle on the floor. She takes off her blue shirt and throws it on the floor. She grabs the wine and gets back into bed as if nothing had happened.

She dreams about touching Quinn’s lips with her own…

                                                                                                                 *

  
Two more days pass and Quinn finds herself parked outside Rachel’s apartment, waiting patiently to make her move. She’s played it over a hundred times in her head. This would be her finest kill yet. She’s been waiting for someone like Rachel to come along her entire life.

She watches Rachel draw the blinds and presumably open another beer.

Quinn quietly gets out of her car and sneaks up to Rachel. Before Rachel can close her front door, she’s knocked down onto her floor by Quinn’s fist.

Rachel tries to stand back up and defend herself against her punches and kicks but Quinn fights like she’s doing a choreographed dance that Rachel can’t keep up with.

Rachel pulls out her gun as quick as she can and tries to shoot Quinn but misses and leaves three bullet holes in her wall instead.

Quinn stops suddenly and smirks. Rachel points her gun at her, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she watches Quinn saunter so close to her that the gun is pressing against her chest.

Rachel loses the ability to breathe as she looks into those beautiful olive green eyes.

Quinn quickly takes the gun and locks Rachel into a chokehold, pressing the gun against the side of her head.

“DO IT. SHOOT ME. JUST FUCKING DO IT!” Rachel shouts as she closes her eyes.

Memories of her mother giving her a gun to kill her rapist ten years ago flash in her mind. She promised that it would be the best way to start a new life. A new Rachel. A better Rachel. But as soon as Rachel pulled the trigger, she couldn’t stop. It was like a siren went off in her brain. After that day, she forgot what it felt like to feel anything good.

Quinn drops the gun and turns Rachel around, shoving her up against the wall as she wraps her long fingers around Rachel’s chin. Rachel’s heart starts beating rapidly like it might jump out of her mouth at any moment as she feels Quinn’s breath brush her lips.

Quinn looks at her momentarily before pressing her lips against Rachel’s, slowly then desperately as if they were running out of time. She bites the bottom of Rachel’s lip and Rachel moans as they both taste blood gushing into each other’s mouths.

Quinn glides her hand down to Rachel’s throat, clenching it tightly.

She slides her other hand into Rachel’s jeans, where she’s greeted with a thick wetness.

Rachel whimpers as Quinn rubs her clit teasingly.

“Come for me,” Quinn whispers into Rachel’s right ear as she slides two fingers into her.

Rachel starts panting as she grinds her hips to Quinn’s soft long fingers. She can’t remember the last time that someone fucked her like this. Her exes never took the time to appreciate her, let alone her body. But here she was melting into Quinn’s touch, the hunger almost erupting inside of her.

“Harder,” she breathes with all the energy that she can muster. Her knees are weak as she feels Quinn’s body press against her.

Quinn bites her bottom lip as she watches Rachel writhe under her, her hand soaked in Rachel’s overwhelming wetness.

I’ve never seen anything more beautiful, Quinn thinks as she watches Rachel become more and more aroused by her touch.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK OH FUCK,” Rachel cries as she comes, still riding Quinn’s fingers slowly.

“That’s a good girl,” Quinn smiles at her before taking her soaked hand out of Rachel’s jeans.

Rachel tries to reach out to Quinn’s face to pull her into another kiss but Quinn immediately grabs her wrist. She stares at Rachel, her eyes hard and unreadable.

Rachel tries to fight the waves of desire consuming her. She wants nothing more than to kiss Quinn again. To let Quinn make her come. To make Quinn come. She wants to rip off Quinn’s shirt and skirt and devour her.

“Next time, I won’t be quite as nice, Goldberg,” Quinn breathes in her husky voice as she kisses Rachel on the cheek and lets her go.

Rachel watches as Quinn walks off, leaving her with two bullets in her wall, broken furniture and a thirst that only she can quench.


	2. you’re the voices swallowing my soul

Rachel lay on the bed, pressing the gun to the back of her open mouth and pulling the trigger, hoping that her brain matter would splatter the white wall behind her at any second. She had left it to luck this time; she had only loaded one bullet in the gun. She pulled the trigger again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

 

She had tried to kill herself twice before. The first time, she downed a bottle of sleeping pills with vodka and woke up covered in vomit and her mother scolding her. The second time, she hung herself in her living room. After kicking the chair away, her hands had struggled to grab hold of the noose as her legs swung frantically; she’d felt her face redden and her lungs collapse completely. She’d woken up strapped to a bed for two weeks, occasionally being fed after being blindfolded so she couldn’t see who her mother was sending to keep her barely alive. She was pumped full of drugs that made her constantly sleepy. Sometimes she even woke up covered in her own piss.

 

Three weeks had passed since Quinn had first attacked Rachel in her apartment, and then made her come. There were no more attacks. No more messages. Rachel even left the door unlocked, just to make it easier for her.

 

She tried to keep her constant thoughts of Quinn away by letting off steam through hitting a punching bag, shooting targets, jogging, but nothing worked. She even masturbated a few times. But the way Quinn looked at her, the way she touched her, the words she whispered, all of it ate away at Rachel...

 

One night, too wet and desperate, Rachel went to a club and fucked a woman.

 

“Your name is Quinn,” Rachel said, kissing her mouth.

 

They were pressed up against each other in a small, dirty bathroom with graffiti scrawled all over the stall. They could feel the leftover vibrations of the club playing music loudly.

 

“Who’s Quinn?” the woman asked.

 

“Nobody,” Rachel replied defensively before continuing to kiss her.

 

As she caressed the woman’s neck, she remembered the way Quinn had grabbed her face and choked her.

 

She ran her hands over the woman’s body, thinking about Quinn’s fingers inside of her. She lifted the woman’s gold dress up to her hips and dipped one hand into her underwear, massaging her cunt. As the woman moaned, Rachel thought of Quinn saying, “That’s a good girl,” and shuddered, her own underwear coated thick with her come.

 

She unzipped her jeans immediately and slid the woman’s fingers inside of her.

 

“I need you to fuck me like you want to hurt me,” Rachel breathed desperately.

 

“I don’t know-” The woman raised an eyebrow, speechless.

 

Rachel grabbed the woman’s other hand and wrapped it around her neck.

 

“Okay. Is this good?” the woman asked while squeezing Rachel’s neck and moving her fingers back and forth inside of her.

 

“Yeah, stop talking,” Rachel closed her eyes and pictured Quinn fucking her. She melted into the woman’s touch thinking of Quinn’s frustrating smirk.

 

“Harder,” Rachel whimpered.

 

“Should we have a safe word, maybe?” the woman asked as she squeezed Rachel’s neck harder.

 

“I SAID STOP TALKING,” Rachel snapped, grabbing the woman’s hand and moving her fingers faster and deeper inside of her.

 

Rachel moaned Quinn’s name as she came, dripping all over the woman’s hand.

 

The woman slid her hand outside of Rachel, gave her a weird look and walked off without a word. Rachel slammed the back of her head against the bathroom stall and cursed herself. Quinn King was like a poison that she couldn’t find the cure for.

 

*

 

Quinn didn’t feel anything fucking anybody but Rachel. Women or men. Once, she even cut off a man’s erect dick during sex because she was so dissatisfied. She had to get a completely new mattress and floorboard after that.

 

She had spent the three weeks away from Rachel doing research into her employer. Olive Goldberg.

 

*

 

Rachel, half awake, felt around her bed for her ringing phone.

 

“Hello?” she answered, her voice groggy and hungover.

 

“Rachel, you have three days to kill Quinn King and I’m not asking.”

 

“Got it.”

 

She didn’t need to ask “or else what?” She didn’t care whether she lived or died anymore. She stopped caring a long time ago. But going to jail for murder was a different story.

 

“She killed your father, you know.” Her mother said after a long silence.

 

“Okay, now that’s just bullshit,” Rachel retorted, sitting up from her bed.

 

“Maybe you should ask her yourself.”

 

Rachel hung up immediately. She knew that her mother was just playing her the way she always did to get her to do something she didn’t want to do.

 

*

 

As Quinn slept soundly, she started choking, grasping at a cord wrapped tightly around her neck. Her eyes flew open as she tried to pull the cord off. It was no use. Instead, she elbowed her attacker in the stomach and kicked his knee in. He didn’t let go long enough for her to breathe properly again.

 

She could feel her body giving up on her as she continued to struggle. She pushed him backwards into the wall behind her with all the strength that she could muster. Then she pushed her thumb into one of his eyeballs until she felt the eye socket pop loose. He groaned in pain, releasing his hold on her immediately. She choked out a breath before grabbing a knife from her drawer.

 

Without warning, she was hit hard in the face with the back of a gun and her feet were swept underneath her, forcing her to fall backwards onto her floor. She heard a gunshot and felt her arm suddenly ache as if it were on fire.

 

“Shit!” She exclaimed, pressing her hand against her shoulder, before quickly getting back up.

 

When the unwounded second attacker tried to shoot her again, she grabbed hold of his arm and tried to bend it away from her, bullets flying in all directions. She punched him in the face as hard as she could but he barely flinched.

 

Instead, he punched her back and she stumbled backwards onto the floor. He was on top of her now, punching her face so hard that she involuntarily spit out blood. Her face was so swollen that she could barely see. Taking a chance, she grabbed hold of the man’s gun and shot him five times in the face. As he fell down, she kicked his body away from herself.

 

Her attacker with the one eyeball threw a lamp at her, which she barely dodged. She was pissed now. She ran at him, kicking him through a door. She could hear blood spluttering out of his mouth. She wrapped her thighs around his neck, suffocating him briefly before ultimately snapping his neck. She shot him in the other eyeball for extra measure before laying down on the floor until she caught her breath, ignoring the burning on her neck and the pain throbbing on her face.

 

She grabbed a gym bag and stuffed a handful of clothes in it, as well as some weapons. She put on a hoodie, jeans and a black duffel coat, ignoring her open wounds and the blood running down her face. She smashed her phone and burnt her SIM card before leaving her penthouse for good. There was no going back now.

 

*

 

“Goldberg?!” Quinn yelled, pointing her gun as she threaded slowly into Rachel’s apartment. Her door was unlocked. It smelled like someone had died here; maybe someone did. She hoped it wasn’t Rachel... Quinn scanned the room full of broken furniture, realising that Rachel had left her house exactly the way that Quinn left it three weeks ago.

 

Rachel walked out of her room stealthily. She dropped her gun as soon as she saw Quinn standing in front of her, gun pointed.

 

“Are you alone?” Quinn asked, her eyes hard.

 

“Jesus Christ, what happened to you?” Rachel said worriedly, rushing towards her.

 

“ARE YOU ALONE?” Quinn repeated, her hand shaking as she kept the gun pointed at Rachel.

 

“Yeah, I’m alone. Why?”

 

Quinn sighed in relief and dropped her hand by her side, leaning against the wall for support.

“Good.”

 

Rachel swung Quinn’s arm gently over her shoulder and helped her up. “Here, let me patch you up.”

 

She walked Quinn over to the couch and grabbed her first aid kit. She put on gloves before she removed her bullet with the forceps.

 

“What happened?” Rachel asked again, about to bandage the wound.

 

“No, just let me use your shower.” Quinn said hoarsely as she pushed Rachel’s hand away.

 

Rachel walked her over to her bathroom. She grabbed towels and left them by the sink.

 

“I’ll be outside,” she said, turning to close the door.

 

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the wrist silently, looking at her with her swollen eyes. Rachel looked at her for a moment before helping Quinn take her bloodstained clothes off. She was gentle, as if Quinn might break at any moment in her hands.

 

Quinn King was supposed to be untouchable. She was supposed to be one of the most ruthless and feared assassins. She was supposed to have killed Rachel by now. And yet here she was, beaten black and blue, covered in blood, letting Rachel touch her.

 

Rachel stepped into the shower beside Quinn and turned the water on. As the hot water ran over Quinn, blood streamed from her head down to her feet. Rachel ran her fingers delicately through her hair, sticky with blood. Quinn could feel the gunshot wound on her shoulder throb like crazy and flinched involuntarily when Rachel brushed her fingertips over the ridge to clean it. Rachel lathered Quinn’s bruised body with soap, feeling like her hands had become too rough over the years of killing to ever do such a thing.

 

As the water rinsed Quinn’s body, she turned and buried her face into Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel froze, momentarily taken aback. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and they stayed like that for a while.

 

*

 

Rachel sat by the sink as she watched Quinn rinse her mouth of blood and a loose, broken tooth.

 

“Quinn, who hurt you?” Rachel asked softly as she stitched the cut on her head.

 

“You and I work for the same bitch.” Quinn glared up at the ceiling, trying to keep her head still for Rachel.

 

“My mother did this to you?”

 

“Well, she sent two assholes to do her dirty work.”

 

Rachel wondered why her mother still asked her to kill Quinn… She stitched the other side of Quinn’s face and washed her hands.

 

Rachel looked at her. “Are you going to kill me?”

 

“Trust me, Goldberg, you’d already be dead if I were going to.” Quinn smirked, even though her jaw ached.

 

Rachel jumped off the counter, trying to hide her blushing face. “I’ll go get you an ice pack.”

 

When she returned, she found Quinn downing the last of her vodka. She walked over to her and took away the glass bottle, replacing it with the ice pack.

 

“Need a refill?” Rachel joked, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

 

“No.” Quinn’s husky voice was clear and sharp as she looked up at Rachel standing over her.

 

Rachel stopped trying to smile and went silent, reaching out to cup the side of Quinn’s battered face with her right hand. She couldn’t believe that she’d met a goddess like Quinn in a hell like this. Quinn closed her eyes, squeezing Rachel’s hand against her cheek. Rachel closed the space between them, leaning in for a tender, slow kiss. She had dreamt of this moment, hungered for it, would have killed for it. Quinn tasted of blood and vodka.

 

She climbed onto the bed on her knees, straddling Quinn and gently letting her fall backwards as she pressed her lips against Quinn’s. Quinn’s bloody lip burnt as she grasped the back of Rachel’s smooth neck. Rachel ran her fingers over Quinn’s chest, caressing her jaw.

 

Quinn pulled Rachel’s shirt off and turned Rachel onto her back suddenly. Rachel gasped, in awe of Quinn’s strong arms. She kissed Rachel more aggressively this time, her desire overwhelming the pain her body was in. In between kisses and gulps of air, Rachel got rid of Quinn’s clothes.

 

Quinn planted kisses from Rachel’s neck down to her inner thighs. She slid her hands over Rachel’s stomach as she went down on her. Rachel moaned, clasping the bedsheets tightly as she writhed to Quinn’s tongue. The only thing Quinn loved more than making Rachel wet was making her scream. Quinn held onto Rachel’s stomach as Rachel came, her eyes shut tight and half her face buried in a pillow, back arched.

 

Quinn climbed back up onto Rachel, brushing the hair away from her face. “You’re so beautiful.” She cursed herself quietly; she couldn’t believe that she had let herself fall in love. She never knew she was capable of something like this. But when she looked into Rachel’s dark brown eyes, she had never felt more sure about anything in her entire life.

 

Rachel pulled Quinn into a rough kiss and wrapped her legs around Quinn. They pressed their foreheads together as Rachel slid her fingers into Quinn, whimpering at how wet she was. Quinn groaned as Rachel’s lips brushed her bruised neck, coated with sweat now.

 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked as they rocked back and forth.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Quinn breathed.

 

Rachel impulsively bit Quinn’s wounded lip before licking the blood and kissing her. Quinn winced momentarily. Rachel pressed her fingers deeper inside of her, using her other hand to trace lines into her collarbone with Quinn’s blood. Quinn rode Rachel’s fingers harder and faster until she came with a thundering moan. Rachel slipped her wet fingers inside Quinn’s mouth, and Quinn sucked her fingers dry.

 

They fell backwards onto the bed together, trying to catch their breaths.

 

*

 

Rachel watched Quinn sleep, mesmerised, as if she were watching the sunset. Even with her badly injured face, Rachel still thought Quinn was the most divine woman she had ever seen. She listened to Quinn’s slow breathing and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. And in that moment, she knew that she would die for Quinn.

 

*

 

The next morning Rachel awoke to Quinn loading her weapons, already dressed.

 

“Where are you going?” Rachel asked groggily, her eyes half-open.

 

“I’m going to kill the bitch that ordered my head to be delivered on a fucking platter.”

 

Rachel went quiet for a few seconds, pondering. She started disassembling her furniture, looking for bugs. She couldn’t remember the last time she had cleared her apartment of the cameras and bugs that her mother had planted and continually re-planted.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Rachel shushed her, wrecking her entire room. Quinn watched her momentarily before realising what she was doing.

 

“It’s not safe here,” she whispered to Quinn.

 

“RACHEL, DON’T SHOOT!” Quinn yelled suddenly before firing her gun twice. She quickly grabbed Rachel’s hand, picked up her gym bag full of weapons and led her outside. They got into Quinn’s car.

 

“That bitch knows I’m on to her.”

 

“ _We’re_ on to her. I’m coming with you.”

 

_Fuck it, she had nothing else left to lose._

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Goldberg?” Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this my whole goddamn life.”

 

Quinn was surprised at Rachel’s sudden burst of determination. It turned her on.

 

“Listen, I have a plan. There’s this cabin that I go to sometimes. It’s kind of like a safehouse.”

 

“So your best plan is to hide?”

 

“No, we’ll go there, and I’ll make sure that she’s there.”

 

“How do you know this will work? She may be a bitch, but she’s not dumb.” Quinn asked sceptically.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Rachel smiled for the first time in a long time.

 

*

When they arrived at the cabin, Rachel sat in a chair and dialled her mother’s number. She started crying. Quinn’s forehead creased.

 

“Mom, I can’t do this anymore. I really can’t.” Rachel sobbed.

 

“Did you really kill her?” her mother asked, her voice sharp.

 

“Yeah, I killed her and now I can’t live with myself. I’m done. I want out this time.”

 

“Rachel, you don’t want to go to prison, do you? I could always lock you up myself.”

 

“I don’t care anymore. I’m done. Bye-”

 

“Rachel, hold on, where are you? I’ll come over.”

 

“I’m at the cabin. I’m sorry I have to go.” Rachel hung up. She immediately wiped her tears away and relaxed her face, as if she hadn’t been crying at all.

 

Quinn clapped her hands slowly. “And now we wait.”

 

*

 

The clouds began to darken as Quinn looked out the window, sitting in a chair holding her gun tightly. She was ready to take the shot at any second now. Rachel laid on the bed, swirling her gun around, silently hoping that it would go off and pierce one of her arteries fatally.

 

Quinn looked at Rachel across the room, a hardness in her eyes. “You know how this ends, right?”

 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Rachel replied adamantly.

 

They both knew they weren’t riding off into the sunset together. There was no such thing in their line of work. All they had was one last chance to end it.

 

Rachel couldn’t shake her mother’s voice out of head. _“She killed your father, you know.”_ Those six words echoed in her head and grew louder and louder as the clock ticked. She took a deep breath before she opened her mouth, as if the wrong words might spill out otherwise.

 

“Quinn, can I ask you something?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Did you kill my father?”

 

Quinn’s eyes dropped as she went quiet, the darkness from the corner of the room shading half of her face.

 

“It was before I met you. I was doing my job,” she explained. A pang of guilt shot at her. This was only the second time that she had ever felt guilty in her entire life. The first time, it was when her mother abandoned her and she was left to fend for herself.

 

“I could have been somebody. Hell, maybe I could have even had a normal life if he were still alive.” Rachel fake laughed.

 

Quinn stood up and walked over to her, reaching out to brush her face. “Rachel, you chose this life the second you made your first kill. And you _are_ somebody. You are a fucked up, beautiful mess. And I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Rachel said, not quite believing that anyone could ever love her, least of all Quinn. She kissed her, knowing that this wouldn’t last.

 

A few seconds later, they could hear footsteps coming towards the cabin. Quinn moved back into position, staying hidden. Rachel laid back on the bed.

 

Olive Goldberg sauntered into the room, donning a large white fur coat over her flawlessly clean white outfit. She was followed by five bodyguards. She towered over Rachel, checking for a pulse.

 

“I knew you would disappoint me.” She sighed as she felt Rachel breathe again.

 

Quinn immediately shot two of the bodyguards in the head. She dodged the bullets flying all over the room and threw punches at the nearest bodyguard. As Rachel pointed her gun at her mother, one bodyguard kicked her weapon out of her hand, while the other one punched her in the jaw. She kicked him down and picked up her gun, firing three times at one of them.

 

Quinn felt her ribs swell with pain as she was knocked onto the floor and kicked in the torso repeatedly. She spit out blood before stumbling back up, grabbing hold of her opponent and slamming his head through the window. She stabbed him under the chin before slitting his throat, pleased to watch him drop dead.

 

Rachel tried to dodge the bodyguard’s attacks but it was wearing her arms out. She kicked him in the crotch and then in the face. As he keeled over temporarily, Rachel grabbed his head and shot him twice. She turned to her mother who was cowering in the corner, her eyes flickering apprehensively.

 

“You stole my one chance at a good life,” she said before she shot her mother in the heart. Her mother immediately clutched her chest, falling backwards onto the floor.

 

“You’ll never be good enough.” Her mother smiled, blood spluttering out of her mouth, before her body went limp.

 

Rachel looked at Quinn, her eyes full of anguish. She pressed the gun to the side of her head.

 

“Rachel, stop! Put the fucking gun down!” Quinn yelled in desperation, struggling to stand up properly.

 

Rachel cocked her gun. “Thank you.” She smiled before she pulled the trigger.

 

But the only thing that came out was silence. Rachel pulled the trigger again. Nothing. Her eyes started to water as she pulled the trigger repeatedly. She dropped to her knees and threw the gun across the room. Quinn rushed towards her, wrapping her strong arms firmly around Rachel, as if she could put her back together.

 

“Hey, hey, I got you,” she said as Rachel sobbed loudly into her chest.

 

“Quinn, I’m so tired.” Rachel heaved, staining Quinn’s shirt with tears.

 

“I know, baby, I know. We’ll get through this.” She brushed Rachel’s hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @EliaAlice for beta'ing this fic that I wrote in 3 days!


End file.
